


Of G-Women and Jedi

by SkylandMountain1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Headcanon, MSR, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylandMountain1013/pseuds/SkylandMountain1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random headcanon that wouldn't get out of my brain. Since Star Wars exists in the XF universe, I would assume our heroes have had some sort of exposure to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of G-Women and Jedi

Scully is the bigger Star Wars fan out of the two of them. She was 13 when the first movie came out, her father home between deployments. He loaded up the kids and took them to the theater a few miles from the base. She wanted to hate it (she was sure aliens didn’t exist, even then), but ended up enjoying the film. She loved that Princess Leia could hold her own with the men in the universe. 

Two weeks after Caddyshack it’s her turn to pick a movie. She pops Return of the Jedi into the VCR and settles into the couch, legs across Mulder’s lap. He calls her a nerd but secretly finds it adorable that she’s mouthing along to most of the dialogue. He spends the first half of the movie trying to get a rise out of her by trying to poke holes through the science of it. _Biologically speaking, the human body wouldn’t survive something like hyperspace._   _That’s just too much force. Someone actually can’t be digested over 1,000 years– there’s proof of things being eaten alive over the course of a day or two, but not that long._ She starts rubbing her foot against his dick to try and shut him up. He responds in kind, and she comes right as the Death Star explodes. 

It’s 2015 and Scully plans on seeing Episode 7 a week or so after it comes out. A part of her would love to be there opening night, but she’s too old for that. But she buys two tickets in advance for a Tuesday afternoon– hopefully the crowds are lower then– and toys with texting Mulder to see if he wants to join her. She finally gives in (they’re just seeing a movie, and it’s the biggest pop culture event of the decade, so really this is a completely safe situation) and he responds with “May the Force be with us. Of course,” and a picture of himself doing the Vulcan salute.


End file.
